


"Always"

by Wthcew



Series: My JayTim Stories [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Love, Pointless, Secret Relationship, Unsupporting family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wthcew/pseuds/Wthcew
Summary: "Be my Robin?""Always"
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: My JayTim Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804531
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	"Always"

**Author's Note:**

> Just some stupid shit that I wrote like three minutes ago and I'm half asleep so sorry but *shrug* this is probably garbage. Good night now

Sometimes Jason didn't had the power to wake up. He would stay in bed, look at the ceiling, under the three blankets that he really didn't need but Tim would go so cold, and Jason really didn't wanted his husband sick.

So he would dtay in bed, suffering from heat, glaring at the celling and just hate the fact that Bruce didn't took over WE and Tim had to go instead of staying in bed and sleeping until the late hours of the morning.

When those moments came all he wanted right now is his husband next to him. To look at his beautiful relaxed face, feel his heart beat under his fingers, smell his appel shampoo from his hair, to snuggle closer to Tim, to interweave their's fingers together, to wake Tim up by kissing his face and neck.

In those kind of mornings he needed Tim by his side, but Tim wasn't there with him and Jason blame Bruce for it.

* * *

Tim was smiling, a forced smile that made Jason almost vomit. Tim may have looked so relaxed right now but Jason knows that he smiles like this, that he forcing himself to relax, that he's counting to million and one in his head to keep himself from lossing control. Jason knows that Tim actually want to day something that will sting so hard, something true that would make the world turn on his side. Jason can see through the patterning that Tim is actually destroyed by the words the little demon's saying, and he want to punch this stupid smug smile.

But the Red Hood doesn't supposed to be waiting for Red Robin, so he's staying put. Waiting for either Batman or Nightwing to tell Robin that that's enough. But it never come, and Jason's heart ache for his husband, his hands yearning to hold him and hope that he could try and make it all better.

( _"C'mon Tim, babe, there's no way they don't love you anymore" He said sometime ago, because he was idiot enough to believe that Tim isn't anything like_ him. _And that the Bat and his family will love Tim like they couldn't love him._

 _He was idiot once._ )

* * *

The second Tim opened the door to the small apartment Jason was on him. Kissing him like the world was dependent on it and Tim kissed him back like he was everything and _more_.

His hands, still holding his phone and car keys, holding Jason's neck. Jason's hands holding him up from his hips and Tim's legs tangling together behind Jason's back.

When they part Jason's mouth kissed down to Tim's neck, biting and sucking. Kissing and licking, doing everything he can to make Tim's breath hitch.

Jason walked them to the bedroom, it wasn't a long distance but it was hard without see exactly where he's going to. Not that he complains about Tim in his hands, because he would _never_.

He stopped when his legs touched the bed, pulling away from Tim's neck and looking at his ~~husband, Baby Bird, lover~~ Robin and falling in love all over again.

"I love you" He said and Tim's eyes glinted, hus face softing and this small smile that was made for Jason on his lips, lighting up his whole face and Jason's heart.

"I love you too." Jason's breath hitched, those words ment something that can't be put into words, something that was just so amazing and great that Jason just left alone and didn't put it into words, just let his heart _feel_.

" ** _Be my Robin?_** " The same question he asked before putting a bat-a-rang in Tim's chest, almost killing the person he loved the must. The same question he regretted since then until Tim said aloud and clear that it was all in the past and that he would ne his Robin now. The same question he asked Tim when he was on one knee, holding a black box with ring in it and swearing to give Tim the best he could-

" _ **Always**_ " The same answer Tim said when Jason opened the box.

And it was just them, kissing again and just loving each other.

( ~~As Nightwing and Ronim looked from one roof a little far from the open window of the bedroom and called Batman because that can't be-~~ )


End file.
